You Are Broken
by Sazzy07
Summary: Enjoy. Summary in the 1st chapter XD Sarah xxxx
1. My Past Is Obvious

**You are broken.**

**I just wanna say that in this fanfic, it seems to come across that Troy is a bit of a bastard but I can honestly say, he does what you'll find out because of reasons that get answerd later on. It is as dark as I can make it, without making it so dark its a bit : But anywayy, enjoy. Rated M for language, drink/drug abuse, rape and sexual scenes.**

_**Bold Italic - Song Lyrics.**_

**Bold - Note**

_Italic – Action/Thoughts_

**Bold Underline - Dream/Flashback.**

Normal - Speaking.

**Summary; Watch the youtube trailer here, uk./watch?vENZ-GUlvFzo **

**So I don't have to explain it again.**

**Enjoy  
Sarah xxxx**

**--**

**Chapter One; My Past is obvious**

**Gabriella's point of view.**

**November 11th;**

_**"I am outside, and i've been waiting for the sun.  
**__**  
With my wide eyes, i've seen worlds that don't belong.  
**__**  
My mouth is dry.**_

With words I cannot verbalize

_**Tell me why.**_

We live like this.

Keep me safe inside.

Your arms like towers.

_**Tower over me.**_

Yeah.

'Cause we are broken.

What must we do to restore.

Our innocence.

And all the promise we adored.

Give us life again.

'Cause we just wanna be whole."

_I'm walking down the hallway, and listening to my favourite Paramore song, We Are Broken. Although it reminds my of what happend, not so long ago.  
Someone bumps into me and says,  
_"Watch where you are going, slut." Someone says pushing past me.  
_I just sigh and move on. You'd think to yourself, why is she taking what that bastard just said. I know sometimes I wonder to my self that to. But the truth is. It happens to me everyday. Every since I broke up with, East High golden boy, Troy Bolton. My life has gone down hill. It really all started when Sharpay came here. Uh, saying her name, gives me shivers. She's such a bitch. It's unbelivable. Her and her stupid actions. She's the queen bee basicly, and adores Troy that its almost like she's stalking him. I sigh once more, as a tear falls from my hazel eyes. What does it matter. I suppose you wanna know why I'm like this. I'll take you back around a month ago..._**October 9th; The Evans' House.**

**Troy Bolton, looks around for his ex Gabriella Montez. He can't get over the fact that she left him. His best friend of 10 years, Chad Danforth looks behind them both and hits Troy over the head.  
"What the fuck man?" Troy says turning to face Chad.  
"Over there you idiot." Chad said, pointing at the brown hair, brown eyes beautiful girl that was walking over to them.  
'Damn, Gabriella looks fine tonight." Troy thought in his head. Taking another sip from his beer. Chad looked at him and rolled his eyes. Troy and Gabriella broke up 3 weeks ago, and she was all that Troy thought or talked about.  
"Hey guys." Gabriella said walking up to them and reaching behind Troy to get herself a glass of punch. She smiled as she looked back onto Troy's face. At that point Sharpay walked up and asked if she could speak to Troy outside in the Garden.  
"Is Troy still mad at me?" Gabriella asked Chad, looking at Troy and Sharpay walk away.  
"I dunno. Maybe. But he'll get over it." Chad said, looking down at Gabriella.  
Meanwhile out in the garden;  
Sharpay went into her pocket and took out 'sweets'.  
"Hey Troy, take one of these." Sharpay said putting one of the 'sweets' into his hand and handing him a beer with the other.  
"Ok, thanks Shar." Troy said swallowing the 'sweet' and taking a drink.  
"Now Troy, go find Gabriella and take her upstairs to one of the bed rooms." Sharpay said with a smirk on her face. Troy stumbled about.  
"Yeah, ok. Thanks again Shar." Troy mumbled and went inside. He found Gabriella and asked to speak to her upstairs.  
****Troy walked into the room and sat on the bed. Gabriella shut the door and sat next to him on the bed.  
"What is it Troy?" She asked him, looking into his gorgoues baby blue eyes. Troy didn't answer he leaned into her and kissed her roughly, shoving his tounge in her mouth. Gabriella tried to pull him off her, but Troy grabbed her arms and leaned her back onto the bed.  
"TROY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING." Gabriella shouted, trying to push Troy off of her.  
"You'll like it baby. Don't worry." He said to her, locking the door and putting the key into his jean pocket. Sharpay had put condoms and rope in every room in the house, just in case anything did go on, everyone would be safe. Sharpay had told Troy this earlier so he knew where to go. Gabriella ran to the door and started banging on it. Troy got out the rope and walked up to her, putting his hand over her mouth he pulled her to the bed and tied her to it. Gabriella was screaming, tears where coming from her eyes, but Troy wouldn't stop, he was too drunk to care. He slowly pulled off her skirt, tights and underwear.  
"Will you just shut IT" Troy said, pulling of his pants and boxers. He placed himself between her opened legs and slowly pushed himself into her. Gabriella gasped with hurt. It was both their first times, and she never thought that it would happen like this. Gabriella listened to a song, to try to take her mind off the pain that she was going through.  
**

_**So lately.**_

_**Been wonderin'.**_

_**Who would be there to take my place.**_

_**When I'm gone.**_

_**You'll need love.**_

_**To light the shadows, on your face.**_

_**If a bradel wave shall fall.**_

_**And fall upon us all.**_

_**In between the sand and stone.**_

_**Could you make it on your own?**_

_**If I could.**_

_**And I would.**_

_**I'd go wherever you will go.**_

_**Way up high.**_

_**Or down low.**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go.**_

**Gabriella felt Troy getting weaker, she then heard him give out one last push into her, as she felt him empty his contents into the condom. He took the condom ****and threw it into the bin in the room and untied Gabriella. She sat up and looked into his eyes.  
****"How could you?" She said, and slapped him, getting the keys out of his jean pocket and opening the door, and slamming it in his face. Troy collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.  
****Gabriella ran out of the Evans' house, and walked along the street crying her eyes out. He told her he would never hurt her. And he had promised her that if they ever broke up, he would never hurt her. What a bastard he had turned out to be. **

_So yeah, I suppose that's it in a nutshell. Well Sharpay had decided to place a camera into that bedroom. And the Monday after the party, she showed it to the entire school. I was shocked. No one could tell that I was trying to fight it, and the fact that I'd let it happen. Troy wasn't at school that week. Something to do with his dad and him going to do some basketball tryouts for college. He still doesn't have a clue. He trys to talk to me in school, but I just can't look at him. I do have msn. And I made an account to talk to him about what he thought of this. But he STILL doesn't understand that he raped me.. And I don't think he ever will.._

**--**

**So there is the first chapter, it's a bit crap but hey-ho, I have not wrote in a while xD I'd love some reviews and the more reviews the sooner it will be posted**

**Thanks ;)**

**Sarah xoxoxoxo**


	2. The begining of haunting

**You are broken.**

_**Bold Italic - Song Lyrics.**_

**Bold - Flashbacks/Dream**

_Italic – Action/Thoughts_

Normal - Speaking.

**Summary; Watch the youtube trailer here, uk./watch?vENZ-GUlvFzo **

**So I don't have to explain it again.**

**Enjoy  
Sarah xxxx**

**--**

**Chapter 2 - The begining of haunting.**

**Troy's Thoughts.**

_Why won't she talk to me? How come she won't even look at me? I don't know what I did. I don't even know what to do.. I bet you it had something to do with what Sharpay gave me... Arghh I'm gonna kill her. I really like Gabriella, I still do. Didn't we end because she thought I was spending to much time with Sharpay. Arghh, she was the one that wouldn't leave me alone. Why me? I mean I didn't do anything. Did I? Oh great here she comes, the annoying sound of high heels running across the ground…_**Out of thought**  
_  
_'Hi Troy.' Sharpay said smiling and touching Troy's arm.  
'Ehh. Hi, Sharpay.' He said gently pushing her hand off his arm.  
'Wanna come over to mine?' She said giving him the famous 'Evans, puppy dog face'  
'Yeah. Sure whatever.' He said, looking along the corrider for a sign of Gabriella, and as luck would have it she was there taking stuff out of her locker.  
'Troy.. TROY!.' Sharpay screamed into Troy's ear.  
'Hey Gabriella.' He said smiling and leaning against the next locker. She looked up at him, and stared into his eyes. Her own eyes filling up with tears. Her head started to feel numb. She put her hand to her head and started to shake her head.  
'Gabriella.. Gabriella. What's wrong?' Troy said, pushing off against the locker and putting her head between his hands. Gabriella was shaking. She didn't know what was happening. She looked down at the floor so that he wouldn't see her cry.  
'HELP. Someone.' Troy shouted, looking around him. Only Sharpay was still there, looking at them. She smirked and then walked away. Troy looked down at Gabriella, she wasn't looking at him. Like she never looked at him anyway.  
'Is okay, Gabby. I'll get you help.' He said with a worried tone. Gabriella started to try and shake her head 'no'. Troy didn't pay attention to her, he picked her up into a fire-mans lift and carried her to the nurse.

_**I've become so numb,  
**_

_**I can't feel you there  
**_

_**Become so tired.  
**_

_**So much more awake  
**_

_**I've been coming this.  
**_

_**All I want to do.  
**_

_**Is be more like me.  
**_

_**And be less like you.**_Gabriella woke up to the song 'Numb'. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was in hospital. She sat up and saw a figure walking up and the down outside her room. The figure looked into the room and saw her sitting up. They then walked into the room. Gabriella was shocked when she saw that it was Troy.  
'What are you doing here?' She said not looking at him.  
'I helped you get here from school. You started taking a fit. And I brought you here.' Troy said walking next to her bed and sitting down on it.  
'Well, you can go now.' Gabriella said quietly.  
'Gabriella, why won't you look at me?' Troy said, getting closer to her.  
'Just GO.' She said snapping her head so she was facing Troy. Troy jumped. Gabriella had never said anything like that to him. He did as he was told and walked out of the door and out of the hospital and into his car. At the same time, Gabriella and Troy both broke down crying. Troy then thought to him self, that the next thing on his list would be to find out exactly, what happened between them..

**Later that night at Troy's**

Troy was in bed, he couldn't sleep. What had he done? When he finally fell asleep. She was there, in his dream. Now, he could finally ask her…

**--**

There we go.  
Cliff Hanger  
Mwhahahaha.  
Hope you liked it XD  
Sarah xoxo


End file.
